


Claim me

by satanvale



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alpha Kim Jongin | Kai, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Do Kyungsoo | D.O, College Student Lance (Voltron), Cute Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai, Cute Kim Jongin | Kai, Do Kyungsoo | D.O & Park Chanyeol Friendship, Do Kyungsoo | D.O & Park Chanyeol are Best Friends, Gay, Gay Sex, Heat Sex, KaiSoo - Freeform, M/M, Mating, Mating Bites, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Do Kyungsoo | D.O, Soft Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai, Top Kim Jongin | Kai, Werewolves in Heat, exoau, exosmut, exowolf, kaisooau, kaisoofluff, kaisoosmut, kaisoowolf, kyungsooxjongin, wolfau
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-20 01:35:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20667140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/satanvale/pseuds/satanvale
Summary: Kyungsoo is a wolf and he has to live with his heat that comes every full moon, making him feel bad, making him craving for an Alpha. His human friend and roommate chanyeol knows everything about Kyungsoo's problems and he hates to see his friend suffering, so he wants to help him by giving Kyungsoo's number to a beautiful stranger met in a club.





	Claim me

**Author's Note:**

> Hello people! I wanted to write a kaisoo and to try for the first time to write a wolf au, i hope you're going to like it!
> 
> Please remember that English is not my first language, so sorry for my mistakes.
> 
> If you want i made this account on ig https://www.instagram.com/exo_fanfiction_365/?hl=it where i post about fanfictions, if you want to write me, or maybe you have some requests. Or you can follow me on Twitter https://twitter.com/Satanvale

“ you need an alpha, really” exclaimed Chanyeol  
“ what? Why? chanyeol, please, I’m studying!” said Kyungsoo to his friend, without stop looking at the book in front of him.  
He and chanyeol were roommates since their first year at college. For kyungsoo was not easy to have a human as roommate, he was scared to do or say the wrong thing, he didn’t want to scare his nice and funny roommate. He knew that when he chose to go to college he would have had to share a room with another student and even if he knew that he wasn’t the only wolf in the campus his roommate could have been human. Chanyeol was very human, too good to be human actually, he liked him immediately. He liked the fact that he had so many hobbies and he put passion in everything he did, he loved how he made him laugh.  
He knew that he could trust chanyeol, so one day, he told him. Even if there wasn’t a law that forbid to wolves to talk to humans about their nature, it was better not to do it, a scared human is capable of horrible things and lot of wolves were killed for that. Kyungsoo knew the risk, but he didn’t want to have secrets with his friend, he also wanted to be able to be himself in his room, and to have someone to talk to about his true nature.  
When he told it to chanyeol at first he laughed, then he became a wolf in front of him. He was sure that chanyeol was going to run away screaming or to faint, but his roommate just smiled and petted him, as if he was a dog!  
From that day kyungsoo told him everything about wolves. Even the mate thing.  
Wolves like kyungsoo needed an alpha, it was part of their nature. Every full moon he went in heat and in that period his body needed an alpha, he needed an alpha inside him.  
Lot of young wolves just went with a different alpha every full moon, they used them just to satisfy their need and alphas were happy about that, because otherwise, they had to claim those wolves, biting them. That meant to become mates, they couldn’t have other partners, they were bounded for life. Maybe for old wolves that was a romantic thing, but for the youngers, like him, the idea of being bounded to someone else, for the rest of their life, didn’t sound that good.  
Kyungsoo was a virgin. Not a saint, but a virgin.  
He had the chances to satisfy his heat with alphas but he didn’t like them and he was scared. What if one of those wolves that he didn’t like bite him during the sex? No, he couldn’t spend his life with one of them. He had other plans for his future, like studying and then travelling. His heat couldn’t be an obstacle.  
He tried to be intimate with some humans during his heat, but kisses, handjobes or other things didn’t help him. Penetration? He knew that was useless too, because just an alpha could help him.  
His solution, every full moon, was drinking, smoking, and masturbating. All this.  
It wasn’t a real solution, but it helped him to feel less pain. Because yes, it was pain that he felt. It wasn’t just feeling horny, it was much more than that. His body really needed an alpha inside him, and not having that was painful.  
Full moon was near and he felt it. Chanyeol knew that.  
Kyungsoo wasn’t someone who studied a lot, but he was sat on that table, studying, since that morning, just to distract himself.  
“ you’re trying to not think about the heat, but studying won’t help. Soo, listen, I know all your fears, I know that all the alphas here are not the right ones for you, but every damn full moon I hate seeing you suffering!”  
Kyungsoo smiled at his friend.  
“ I’m sorry for making you worry chanyeol, but you know what I think”  
“ yes, but still, I think that you should find an alpha, I’m not saying to receive a bite, just fuck one of them”  
“ I’ll think about it”  
“ you won’t, I know you to well” sighed chanyeol.  
His friend was right, he was going to face that heat as all the previous ones. Alcohol, weed and a good handjob. 

It was late, and he couldn’t wait to turn the light off and sleep. Chanyeol wasn’t there, but he knew that when it was that late and he hadn’t come back yet, he was at his boyfriend’s house.  
He was ready to sleep when he received a message.  
J: hi, sorry for the late hour, are you Kyungsoo?  
It was the first time he saw that number. He didn’t know if to answer or not, but that stranger knew his name and he was curious.  
K: yes, who are you?  
J: my name is Jongin, and I know it sounds strange but your friend chanyeol gave me your number  
It wasn’t the first time, especially during his heat, that chanyeol tried to find someone for him, human or wolf.  
K: ah, I see  
J: I’m the cousin of a Baekhyun’s friend, his boyfriend, we met this evening in a club. We talked and he said that his best friend is a very nice, good looking and single boy  
K: and let me guess, he asked you if you were interested and he gave you my number  
J: ehm yes, he showed me your photo, he talked about you and you seem like a very interesting person, also very handsome  
Kyungsoo wanted to laugh, he didn’t consider himself handsome.  
K: I see  
J: I’m bothering you, sorry  
K: no, It’s just….late, and Jongin, it’s not a personal thing, but I’m not interested in dating or other things  
J: it’s a pity, I was curious to meet you. Anyway, sorry, really, I’ll let you sleep. Good night Kyungsoo!

“ I have to tell to chanyeol to stop giving my number to strangers!” he thought before falling asleep. 

“ good morning, you look like shit kyungsoo, heat arrived I guess” exclaimed chanyeol, sit on the edge of his bed.  
He felt like shit.  
Heat arrived.  
“ chanyeol, yesterday night a boy named jongin wrote me”  
“ did he? Great!”  
“no,it’s not great!”  
“ come on kyungsoo. Listen to me. I talked to him, he’s human, but he’s so handsome, one of the most beautiful guys I have ever seen, he’s also very nice, polite, funny and very smart. He knew lot of things, about everything, I’m sure you’d like to talk to him, you have lot of things in common. Give him a chance! I know that you need an alpha, an alpha’s dick, but having a dick, even if human, in your ass will still be better than your hand”  
“ I’m good with my hand”  
“ I don’t doubt it, but really, kyungsoo, for once, can you trust me? Just see him, for a dinner, or go out to drink something, if you like him you can have sex with him and maybe tomorrow morning you’ll look like a nice shit”  
Chanyeol was right. Having sex with a human would have not solved his problem, but it would have been a better solution to what he was used to do. Also exams were near and he needed to study, he couldn’t waist days of studying because he didn’t feel well.  
“ ok”  
“ what? Really?”  
“ yes, I’ll write him”  
“ now, write him now, I want to see it with my own eyes, before you change your mind. Trust me kyungsoo, he’s very handsome”  
The other night he was so tired, and annoyed by the messages, that he didn’t look at the profile photo of jongin. He opened the chat and looked at him.  
Chanyeol was right. He was beautiful!  
K: jongin? I’m kyungsoo, I want to apologize for yesterday  
Few seconds later he replied  
J: kyungsoo, it’s nice to see your message and don’t worry, really, I can understand how you felt. I’m happy you wrote me!  
K: are you free this evening? You told me that you’d like to meet me, I’d like that too, if you want it  
J: really? yes, I’d love that kyungsoo, I’m totally free!  
K: perfect, do you know the pub near the university? My last lesson today ends at 7 p.m, ten minutes and I’ll be there  
J: ok, that is perfect! Ehm, kyungsoo, can I ask you a question?  
K: sure  
J: why did you change your mind?  
K: my friend told me that you’re very nice, handsome and smart, boys like that are rare, so I’m curious to meet you  
J: great, I can’t wait to see you too, see you this evening then!”

“ are you happy?” asked kyungsoo looking at chanyeol  
“ yes, thank you and I’m sure you’ll be happy too while he’ll fuck you!”  
“ that could happen and also not happen, chanyeol”  
“ yes, sure, of course!” he said winking at him.  
They left together, but after the first lesson kyungsoo felt too bad to stay there. His body was screaming for an alpha, he felt like he was going to burn and felt pain everywhere. He couldn’t pay attention to the lesson like that, and he also knew that in that state, all the alphas around the college could smell him and take advantage of him. So he just left the class.  
It wasn’t the first time he had to skip classes because of the heat.  
He really hoped that jongin could help him to feel better.  
He arrived at the pub earlier than jongin, and he knew that being already drunk before he arrived wasn’t the best thing, but alcohol helped him, so he entered, he texted him telling him that he was already there and he started to drink his first beer.  
Jongin texted him that he was almost there, but the pain, the burn, were too much.  
He thought to be able to stay there, but he was wrong. He had to leave.  
Once at home he would have texted him saying that he didn’t feel well and he run at home.  
He was paying the beer, trying to not show his pain, when he scented something. Or better someone.  
An alpha.  
It was a strong scent, that was driving him insane.  
His body was screaming to be possessed.  
He needed to leave that place.  
He was walking fast, without looking where he was going, when he bumped into someone.  
The scent hit him so strong that if that person didn’t grab his arm, he would have fainted.  
He looked at that person and even if he had never seen him, he immediately recognized jongin, who was looking at him shocked.  
“ you…”  
“ an alpha?”  
Chanyeol told him that he was human! But of course, his friend couldn’t recognize a wolf, he couldn’t scent them.  
“ you don’t look ok, kyungsoo”  
“ I’m not ok, let me go away, please”  
“ not alone, shit kyungsoo, your heat, I could scented you even outside, and there are too many thirsty alphas out there, let me take you home”  
“ no…i..”  
“ trust me, please kyunsgoo, I won’t do anything, I won’t hurt you, I just want to protect you, please”  
He could see in his eyes that he was telling the truth. He nodded and leaning on him they left that place.  
“ that way, I don’t live too far away” he said once outside.  
They walked for less than ten minutes, but for kyungsoo it was hell. Having an alpha so near, it was a torture.  
His body was screaming to tell jongin to have him, to fuck him, fill him. Bite him.  
He had to stay lucid.  
Jongin walked him till inside the room.  
Chanyeol wasn’t there, he decided to leave the room to him and jongin.  
Once inside kyungsoo sat on the bed.  
“ I didn’t know that you were a wolf” exclaimed jongin  
“ I didn’t know that you were an alpha, it’s always chanyeol’s fault”  
Jongin laughed: “ your friend couldn’t know about me, but I guess he knows about you. He wants to help you, doesn’t he? Finding you someone for the heat”  
Kyungsoo blushed.  
“ don’t worry, you don’t have to be ashamed. By the way you’re lucky to have a friend such as chanyeol”  
“ I know”  
“ ok, so..”  
“ it’s better if you leave jongin”  
“ are you sure?”  
“ yes please…you need to leave or…”  
He couldn’t breathe properly. His body was on fire.  
“ or?”  
He was ashamed of what he was going to say: “ please jongin…help me” he said almost crying  
Jongin looked at him, smiling softly and sat next to him.  
“ kyungsoo, you’re so in pain, why haven’t you find an alpha yet? You suffer like this every time?” he asked while caressing his head.  
“ can I take care of you? let me do it, you want that?”  
“ you want that? Would you do that?”  
Jongin kissed him, softly.  
“ I want to, please. I can’t leave this room knowing that you’re suffering like that”  
Jongin was kissing him, his neck, his face.  
“ alpha please” he whispered.  
“ tell me what you need, I’m here for you” said jongin while gently pushing him under his muscled body.  
“ fuck..”  
A wet kiss on his neck  
“ me”  
Another kiss.  
Jongin’s hand in the meantime was playing with his jeans and few seconds later kyungsoo was there, naked, under jongin.  
Wolves like kyungsoo, when in heat, got wet.  
Actually it was a thing that he was ashamed of, he knew that it was his nature, but still.  
“ wow, I…I have never seen a wolf so..”  
“ pathetic?”  
Jongin kissed him.  
“ wet. You’re beautiful Kyungsoo, beautiful and I’m so happy to be the one who is helping you tonight”  
“ take off your clothes”  
He wanted to kiss Jongin everywhere, to feel his warm body against his, his scent on him.  
He was so distracted by jongin’s mouth on his nipple that he almost screamed, for the surprise and the pleasure when he felt a finger near his hole.  
Jongin looked at him, he wanted to know If it was ok, kyungsoo nodded.  
Jongin’s fingers were longer than his. He was used to finger himself during heat, but having jongin’s fingers in him, it was another feeling.  
“ you jongin, now, please, I need you”  
“ put your legs on my shoulders, can you do that?”  
Kyungsoo did as jongin told him  
“ good boy, kyungsoo I’m going to help you, I’m going to make you feel good, ok? I’m here for you”  
Kyungsoo wanted to cry. He was so happy. So filled.  
Finally for the first time in his life the pain stopped.  
It felt so good.  
He could feel jongin’s dick in him, going deeper and deeper, giving to his body what he wanted.  
Jongin’s hands kept touching him, everywhere.  
“ shit kyungsoo,i….please…oh god I have never felt like this” whined jongin between a thrust and another.  
And kyungsoo knew what he meant.  
The bite.  
He felt that too, he wanted it too, even if he knew what that meant.  
But his body wanted jongin, he chose him.  
“ do it, bite me” he whispered.  
“ are you sure, kyungsoo, I mean…”  
“ bite me now while you’re fucking me jongin, take me, please”  
Jongin did it, on his shoulder. He did it in the same moment they came, together, after the last fast and deep thrusts of the alpha in him.  
It was done.  
Jongin claimed him.  
Kyungsoo belonged to him.  
But that wasn’t scaring hm.  
“ I’m yours” he whispered, it wasn’t a question.  
“ do your regret it?”  
“I don’t know”  
“ I don’t, I’m happy kyungsoo, do this make me crazy’? I’ve just claimed a stranger, but I know that you’re my right mate”  
Kyungsoo smiled  
“ i…it’s strange, but I guess I can understand what you feel”  
“ I bite you, I came in you, Kyungsoo, I’ve just doomed both of us”  
“ no, it’s ok, I wanted it, as much as you jongin, I’m happy you did that, I’m happy you chose me”  
Jongin kissed him.  
“ so, do you…are you free tomorrow? For a date? i want..well I want to know my mate”  
They bot laughed  
“ yes, with pleasure, also…my heat is not over, you know that”  
“ I know, and I’m here, whenever you want, whenever you need, I can’t wait to be in you again kyungsoo, you felt so good, around me”  
Kyungsoo was blushing  
“ you’re so beautiful”

“ oh my god” exclaimed a voice, waking him up.  
Kyungsoo opened his yes. The first thing he saw was jongin, naked, next to him, with an arm around him. Then in front of the bed there was chanyeol.  
“ is that a bite? Oh my god oh my god, what did I do? Kyungsoo are you ok?”  
Jongin woke up too.  
“ you bastard, I didn’t know it, I feel so guilty, oh god”  
“ chanyeol calm down, calm down! It’s ok, I wanted it”said kyungsoo trying to calm his friend down.  
“ you wanted it? you asked him to claim you?”  
Kyungsoo nodded.  
“ so I don’t have to feel guilty?”  
Kyungsoo laughed  
“ no, not all, I have to thank you”  
“ yes, thank you chanyeol” exclaimed jongin.  
“ I should open a dating website for wolves guys, I’m a genius”


End file.
